Wild sleeper
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Kazuki wasn't particularly fond of Soushi's habits when he was half asleep, but in the end, they both pretended nothing happened afterward, so it was okay if it continued, right? Even if it was detrimental to their relationship.


Kazuki admitted he and Soushi were almost always together as of recent, but he had never actually slept with his friend. However ever since they started travelling he had little choice but to sleep with him.

Kazuki had no problem with it, at least not at first. His problem only developed when he had to sleep beside Soushi, and that's because Soushi refused to stay still in his sleep.

He had just managed to doze off after another long and exhausting day when he felt Soushi's arm sling over him. Kazuki looked to his side and saw that Soushi had rolled on to his side.

Kazuki sighed then grabbed Soushi's arm and lifted it off of himself. Kazuki closed his eyes back in an attempt to go back to sleep, but his efforts to get rest were futile as Soushi somehow scooted closer to him and lied halfway on top of him.

He wanted to move his arm which had the unfortunate fate to be buried under Soushi, but didn't want to wake him.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Kazuki mumbled. He smiled wryly then brought a hand up and caressed the top of Soushi's head.

Soushi smiled in his sleep, and for some reason Kazuki cannot gauge, decided to climb even more on top of him to the point to where Kazuki was completely buried under him.

Kazuki sighed again; it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened to him, but everytime it did he was at a loss on what to do. Maybe if they were in a safe environment he would not mind simply letting him sleep on top of him, or waking him up, but in this current situation...

Kazuki reached up his now free hand and rested it on Soushi's lower back then whispered into his friends ear, "Wake up, Soushi. You're kind of crushing me." Knowing it wasn't going to actually work, he pinched Soushi's lower back.

Soushi jolted awake and kneed Kazuki's groin in the process. Kazuki barely managed to suppress a pained groan in response. Soushi looked down at him confused. "Kazuki?" He spoke lightly, seemingly aware of their surrounding.

"You're a surprisingly wild sleeper you know that?" Kazuki smiled wryly at him. Soushi's always very disoriented when he first wakes up, so Kazuki waits until he gathers himself.

"I did it again?" Soushi asked. Still not showing any sign of moving any time soon.

"Yup."

Soushi lightly bumped his forehead against Kazuki's. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, then simply stared at him with a strange look in his eyes, a look Kazuki was familiar with.

Whether its because his friend was half asleep or because he's so stressed out he just does the first thing that comes to mind, Kazuki did not know, but Soushi's lips pressed against his.

The only reason why Kazuki did not react is because Soushi commonly did it when he woke up on top of him. The first time surprised Kazuki and the second time shocked him even more.

However eventually he got used to it, and that was because Soushi never mentioned it the following morning; it was almost as if he did not remember, but Kazuki didn't mind.

Soushi pulled back then buried his face in the crook Kazuki's neck then let out a breath as he said, "would it be childish if I said I want to go home."

Kazuki brought his hand back up and gently placed it on top of Soushi's head. "No, I miss the island as well."

"But whenever I'm with you like this, I feel less anxious."

Kazuki was silent for awhile before he answered with a simple, "Yeah."

Soushi furrowed his brow, and opened and closed his mouth then finally said, "Aren't you uncomfortable."

"Well you are a bit heavy but-"

Soushi pulled back and looked down at him frowning and said, "Not like that." He looked away then back at Kazuki. "Me kissing you."

Kazuki brought his hand up to Soushi's cheek and smiled fondly at him. "No." Kazuki wanted to say more, he wanted to tell him more but he instead pulled him down with his hand that was on his lower back and kissed him.

"...I should go back to sleep," Soushi mumbled upon moving back slightly.

"You should," Kazuki answered while rubbing his hand up and down his back.

Soushi rolled off of him and climbed back into his sleeping bag. Kazuki was honestly surprised they didn't wake anybody up, even though they were being quiet.

Kazuki watched Soushi until he fell asleep. The two didn't talk about that nights events the next morning, or anytime after that.


End file.
